


Making sweet music

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW Art, Sex over his piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Sketch based in two fics.





	Making sweet music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197757) by [LittleTwoLegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was a mix of both "Patience" by Littletwolegs (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197757) and "The night before" by FearTheSpork (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151532), which must be two of my fav smut fics of Deckerstar <3


End file.
